The proposed experiments examine a relatively new psychophysical phenomenon called cone saturation. The experiments have two objectives. First, they will expand our knowledge of the human visual system by examining this new phenomenon and relating it to the existing body of data on threshold changes. Second, and more importantly, these experiments will be used to test and develop models of visual adaptation that are based on recent physiological findings.